Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to methods and systems for improved co-browsing between parties and more particularly to automatic or adaptive sizing of a customer service agent's co-browsing view of a contact's user interface.
Customer Relationship Management (CRM) systems provide support for customers of a product or service by allowing those users to make requests for service that can include a question posed by the user related to the product or service. For example, a user may log onto or access a CRM system provided by a manufacturer of cellphones and request information related to use of that device and that may include a question such as “How do I adjust the brightness of the display?” Generally speaking, these systems receive requests for service, e.g., in the form of a phone call, web page form, instant message, email, etc., and route the requests to a human agent for addressing the request and providing an answer to the question. In ideal cases, the agent is selected based on the topic of the question or request and a predefined profile of that agent that includes indications of the agent's skills and/or expertise. This skills-based route can be done by an Automated Call Distribution (ACD) system that is either part of or separate from the CRM system.
Once the agent and the customer or other user have been connected, a live session can be conducted between the agent and the customer. This session can include co-browsing, i.e., providing a common view of the customer's browser or other interface to the agent. In such cases, the customer can share his or her screen with the agent and the agent can browse the web site together with the customer. Typically, the agent will use a desktop PC with a decent screen resolution. The customer, on the other end, can be on a mobile device or on a computer with different screen resolution. In such cases the customer may only see a portion of a page, while the agent sees the entire page. This can lead to confusion between the customer and the agent. For example, the agent may try to navigate the customer to content that is not seen on the customer's screen. Hence, there is a need for improved methods and systems for automatic or adaptive sizing of the agent's co-browsing view of the contact's interface.